Un seul acte peut changer une vie
by Heilen Black
Summary: Et si Peter Pettigrow n'était pas devenu le Gardien du Secret des Potter, comme convenu ? Et si James et Lily Potter avaient survécus à l'attaque du 31 octobre 1981 ? Et si Harry n'avait jamais été envoyé chez les Dursley ? Imaginez avec moi ce qu'aurait pu être la vie de nos protagonistes..
1. Prologue

Prologue de_ Un seul acte peut changer une vie_

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel lorsque James et Lily traversèrent le parc de ce qui fut autrefois leur école. Poudlard se dressait fièrement devant eux, leur offrant comme à chaque fois, cette impression d'invincibilité.

Lily sourit. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici. Trois ans, pensa-t-elle avec nostalgie, en caressant son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son bébé, elle se sentait pleine d'amour et de joie. Après un mariage, un enfant viendrait pour prouver l'amour qu'elle et James se portaient depuis de nombreuses années.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant le Hall d'entrée et la jeune femme perdit son sourire en apercevant la mine grave du professeur Dumbledore. Ils s'étaient vus une semaine plutôt, lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, organisation secrète qui luttait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le directeur de l'école, lui avait alors paru joyeux.

Venir ici et l'expression de gravité de Dumbledore angoissèrent Lily.

— Ah ! lança-t-il d'un sourire un peu amer. Tu es toujours aussi magnifique Lily ! La grossesse te va à ravir !

La jeune femme tenta de sourire mais en fut incapable. Par chance, James ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire à quel point elle avait peur.. Car ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé !

— Vous vouliez nous voir Monsieur ? s'enquit James en jetant un regard autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait personne.

Les élèves devaient être en cours vu l'heure qu'il était.

— Effectivement, approuva-t-il en reprenant cette expression grave. Allons dans mon bureau. Nous serons installés plus confortablement.

Lily hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Elle prit la main de son mari et la serra fort, comme pour se donner du courage. Son angoisse croissait à mesure qu'ils approchaient des appartements du directeur.

— Sorbet citron ! lança-t-il à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau.

Le silence du couloir fut rompu par le bruit que faisait la gargouille en tournant sur elle-même, alors que sous leurs yeux, des escaliers prenaient forme. Lily apprécia de ne plus marcher. Elle approchait des sept mois de grossesse, et son ventre proéminent lui donnait beaucoup de maux de dos.

— Installez-vous là, dit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître trois poufs.

La jeune femme soupira en sentant le fauteuil se fondre à la moulure de son corps. Pendant que le directeur faisait apparaître du thé, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari et remarqua qu'il avait les sourcils froncés, signe qu'il réfléchissait à la situation.

— Professeur.., commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Dumbledore plongea ses yeux bleus dans le siens. Et pour la première fois, elle y lut une profonde tristesse qui la déstabilisa.

— J'aurais tellement aimé vous faire venir pour vous donnez de bonnes nouvelles.., soupira-t-il. Mais nous savons trois qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de plus important.

— C'est le bébé ! devina Lily.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête. La jeune femme sentit son coeur se serrait alors que son mari entourait ses épaules d'un geste protecteur.

— Dîtes-nous, exigea-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Bien.. Mais ne m'interrompez sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ? déclara-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête alors qu'à ses côtés, James soufflait un imperceptible ' oui '.

— Il y a une semaine, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix douce, les traits tirés. Le professeur Trelawney a annoncé une prophétie, dont j'ai été témoin. Cette prophétie est la suivante: _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._

Lily crut que son monde allait s'écrouler. Cette prophétie parlait de son bébé, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle. D'un geste protecteur, elle entoura son ventre, laissant libre cours à sa tristesse.

— Qui dit qu'il s'agit de notre bébé ? demanda James. Il ne sera pas le seul à naître à la fin du septième mois !

— Nous sommes les seuls à l'avoir par trois fois défié ? souffla Lily.

— Non, dit Dumbledore. Il se peut que les Londubat soient aussi concernés par la prophétie. Leur fils doit également naître à la fin du septième mois.

— Mais enfin professeur, c'est ridicule ! s'exclama James. Un enfant ne peut pas tuer un mage noir tel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Nous même en sommes incapables !

— Je comprends votre désarroi, ajouta le directeur d'une voix douce. Mais vous savez comme moi que les prophéties sont souvent réalisables.

— Non ! trancha James. Ce n'est pas de notre bébé dont il s'agit ! Je refuse de croire les dires d'une voyante qui ne sait même pas ce qu'elle fait !

Mais Lily savait que James était tout aussi dérouté. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient par trois fois défiés le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout comme Sirius, Peter et même Remus. Et les Londubat ! Ils étaient les meilleurs Auror de leur génération, personne n'oserait s'en prendre à eux ! Encore moins pour un enfant !

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Elle allait se réveiller, chez elle, dans leur petit appartement du Chemin de Traverse qui ne contenait qu'une seule chambre, ce qui n'était pas du tout idéale pour la naissance d'un enfant. Sirius viendrait les voir, comme il le faisait toujours, en compagnie de sa nouvelle petite amie, une jeune femme répondant au nom de Heïlen que Lily avait trouvé très jolie. Peter et Remus se joindraient à eux pour la soirée et ils parleraient, encore et toujours de leur scolarité, comme les jeunes adultes qu'ils étaient.

— James.., souffla Dumbledore. J'ai cherché une autre solution, je te l'assure, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. La prophétie est la seule chose à laquelle on peut s'accrocher pour le moment. Ton enfant n'est pas encore né et je comprends que cela te bouleverse mais la vie est ainsi.

— Je refuse de mêler mon enfant à tout ça ! insista son mari. Il vivra dans le monde moldu s'il le faut ! Mais mon bébé n'est pas l'enfant de la prophétie ! Hors de question !

— Professeur.., souffla Lily, les larmes aux yeux. Si notre bébé est vraiment.. l'enfant de la prophétie, que devons-nous faire ?

— Lily ! s'exclama James en se tournant vers elle. Je refuse que tu crois les dires de Trelawney ! Ce n'est pas de notre bébé dont il s'agit, tu m'entends ?

— Je ne veux prendre aucun risque ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. C'est mon devoir de mère de le faire ! Alors professeur ?

James soupira mais n'ajouta pas le moindre mot. Il savait que sa femme obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait, tôt ou tard. Et au fond, même s'il disait ne pas croire cette folle, lui aussi voulait protéger son enfant à naître. Le fils qu'il voyait dans ses rêves.

— Le mieux serait que vous vous installiez dans le manoir des Potter.., déclara Dumbledore. Je sais que cela vous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et je m'en excuse, mais c'est le seul endroit que nous pouvons protéger avec la magie. Ne parlez à personne de cette prophétie car.. j'ai bien peur qu'il y est un traître parmi nous.

— Quoi ? s'exclama James alors que Lily sursautait de surprise. Mais.. mais vous êtes sûr ?

— Pas totalement, avoua le directeur, lèvres pincées. Ce ne sont que des suppositions d'un vieil homme mais ne prenons pas de risque, comme l'a judicieusement souligné Lily. Je ferais des recherches pour trouver un sort assez puissant qui protégera le manoir. Lily, le mieux serait que tu accouches chez toi.

— Ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle. Les accouchements à domiciles sont punis par la Justice Magique !

— Je sais mais je ferais appel à une vieille amie qui travaille à Ste Mangouste, la rassura Dumbledore. Elle s'occupera des papiers nécessaires. Nous ferons passé ça pour quelque chose d'important. Nous trouverons une solution.

— Alice devra-t-elle faire la même chose ? s'enquit Lily.

— J'ai déjà avouer la vérité aux Londubat. Comme vous, ils veulent protéger leur fils. Ils vont retournés vivre chez Augusta le temps qu'il faudra. Et oui, elle aussi accouchera chez elle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Son coeur battait encore très vite et ses mains étaient moites. Pourquoi ? Cette phrase revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Pourquoi eux ? Certes, ils n'étaient pas encore sûr que ce soit eux qui soient concernés, mais son instinct de mère lui disait que si. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle réalisait peu à peu le danger auquel son bébé était exposé.

— James.., sanglota-t-elle. Je veux qu'on rentre à la maison..

— Tout ce que tu voudras mon coeur.., souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces. Professeur nous allons partir.

- Reposez-vous, leur conseilla-t-il. Je sais que cette nouvelle a été un choc pour vous mais sachez que je vous aiderai de mon mieux. Nous combattrons, je vous en fais la promesse !

James le remercia une dernière fois et ils quittèrent Poudlard, le coeur lourd. Le destin venait de se mettre en marche.


	2. Premier chapitre : La découverte

**Chronologie : 31 octobre 1981.**

* * *

Premier chapitre : **_L_a découverte**

« La trahison ne réussit jamais, car, lorsqu'elle réussit, on lui donne un autre nom »

_- Proverbe américain._

* * *

— Je serais le Gardien du Secret ! lança Sirius sans réfléchir.

Il vit nettement le professeur Dumbledore et James hésitaient, mais tout deux savaient qu'à part lui, les choix étaient limités.

Remus ? Il en était hors de question aux yeux de Sirius. Le fardeau que devait supporter son ami tous les mois était bien assez lourd. Le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait pas non plus remplir cette fonction puisque c'est lui qui s'occuperait de la cérémonie.

Il ne restait plus que Peter. Certes, ce serait une bonne ruse pour faire croire à Face de Serpent, comme l'appelait Sirius, que c'était lui le Gardien alors qu'en réalité il s'agirait de Peter. Mais depuis que le jeune homme était entré dans la pièce, Sirius le trouvait étrange. Anxieux mais excité à la fois. Et il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce comportement quelque part. Mais où ? pensa-t-il.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit doucement le professeur. Voldemort doit se douter que si l'occasion se présentait, tu serais le premier à te proposer.

— Peut être, répondit Sirius sans cacher sa déception. Mais je suis le plus apte à endosser ce rôle.

— Je peux le faire ! déclara alors Peter de sa voix tremblante.

— Non ! rétorqua fermement Sirius.

Les yeux de James se posèrent sur lui, interrogateur mais il fit mine de ne pas le voir.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, intervint Lily. Peter peut le faire.

— Non ! siffla Sirius à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

Lily lui jeta un regard inquisiteur mais Sirius se contenta d'observer James. Lui aussi le regardait dans le blanc des yeux et d'un signe de la tête, lui indiqua la cuisine du manoir. Sirius le suivit sans hésitation.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? attaqua aussitôt James une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

— C'est Peter, avoua Sirius. Je le trouve étrange depuis qu'il est entré dans la maison.

— Il est inquiet c'est normal, contra James.

— James ! s'exclama son ami. Ne le défends pas ! Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu avais remarquer !

Le jeune homme mit un moment avant d'approuver.

— Remus aussi l'avait remarquer, ajouta-t-il. Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Il s'inquiète aussi pour Harry !

— Non ! répliqua Sirius. Je m'inquiète pour mon filleul. Lily et toi vous inquiétez pour votre fils. Remus et Dumbledore s'inquiètent pour Harry. Pas lui !

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! opposa James en secouant la tête.

— J'ai déjà vu ce comportement chez quelqu'un.

— Qui ? demanda James sans vraiment croire les propos de son meilleur ami.

Sirius ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs minutes et il crut même que James allait quitter la pièce.

— Chez Regulus ! s'exclama-t-il. Lorsqu'il a annoncé qu'il ... que ... NON ! hurla-t-il.

Et avant que James n'ait put dire le moindre mot, Sirius se précipita hors de la pièce en courant.

— TOI ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur Peter.

Le jeune homme lâcha un cri d'où transperçait sa surprise et tenta de se dégager. Mais c'était trop tard. Sirius attrapa violemment les deux bras de Peter et le plaqua avec violence contre le mur.

— Sirius ! s'exclamèrent Lily, Remus et le professeur Dumbledore.

Mais le jeune homme ne les écoutait pas. Il observait les yeux de Peter pour y trouver la réponse à ses questions mais il n'y lut que de la peur.

— Avoue ! cria-t-il. Avoue !

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? couina Peter. Lâche-moi tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi !

— Dis nous la vérité ! répéta Sirius sans contrôler sa colère. Je sais ce que tu es !

— Lâche-moi !

— NON ! hurla Sirius. Avoue la vérité avant que je ne te tues !

— Sirius, ça suffit ! tenta le professeur Dumbledore.

— Tu es l'un des leurs pas vrai ? chuchota-t-il pour que seul Peter entende. Tu as rejoins son camp !

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! cria Peter en pleurant. Je suis un gentil !

— Tu MENS ! hurla une nouvelle fois Sirius.

James et Remus attrapèrent alors leur ami avec force mais Sirius tenta de se débattre. Mais ses amis furent plus forts et ils l'arrachèrent à un Peter totalement amoindri par la peur. Mais en se dégageant, le jeune homme déchira les manches du pull de Peter.

— NON ! hurlèrent Lily et Peter en même temps.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, Sirius releva la tête. Et son coeur loupa un battement.

Là, sur le bras gauche de son ami, se mouvait un serpent enroulait autour d'une tête de mort.

La Marque des Ténèbres. _Son_ signe.

— Immobilis ! cria le professeur Dumbledore.

Mais avant que le sort n'atteigne sa cible, le Mangemort appuya violemment sur son bras. Et sous les yeux incrédules des autres personnes présentes, la Marque se mit à rougeoyer.

Le corps de Peter tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd mais Sirius remarqua le sourire satisfait du jeune homme.

— MERDE ! lâcha Sirius.

Le silence suivit ses propos. Personne ne bougea pendant de longs instants avant que des bruits se fassent entendre dans le jardin. Baguette en main, Remus, Sirius et le professeur Dumbledore s'approchèrent des fenêtres alors que Lily se réfugiait dans les bras de son mari.

— Des Mangemorts, analysa Remus en se cachant derrière les rideaux. Beaucoup trop pour nous.

Lily gémit et James resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

— Il faut qu'on parte, dit Dumbledore. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Ils sont trop nombreux.

— Hors de question de fuir, répliqua sèchement Sirius. Allez mettre le petit en lieu sûr, moi je reste ici.

— Moi aussi ! ajouta James d'une voix déterminée.

Lily leva les yeux vers son mari mais celui-ci ne la regardait. Il tenait sa baguette fermement tendue devant lui.

— Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Partons !

James baissa son regard vers sa femme et ses yeux larmoyants lui déchirèrent le coeur. Alors de toutes ses forces, il la serra contre son coeur et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres. A travers ce baiser, il lui exprima tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

— Va mettre notre fils en lieu sûr mon coeur .. commença-t-il d'une voix douce qui trahissait quand même son angoisse.

— Non .. pleura Lily. Je veux rester avec toi !

— Mon coeur, mon ange, mon amour, ma vie ... souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Promets-le moi.

Lily plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son mari et y vit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Après un dernier baiser, elle se détacha de lui et monta en courant les escaliers. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle mais elle ne se retourna pas avant d'avoir atteint la chambre de son fils.

Alerté par les cris de Sirius, Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut et des traces de larmes sillonnaient encore ses joues. Il se tenait debout contre les barreaux de son lit, sa peluche favorite fermement tenue entre ses petites mains potelées.

— Maman ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant entrer dans la pièce.

La jeune femme attrapa son fils et le serra de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine. Le petit garçon devait sûrement sentir l'inquiétude de sa mère car il se mit à pleurer.

— Ne pleure pas mon amour .. souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Chut chéri ... chut ...

— Papa ? sanglota Harry.

— Ne t'inquiète pas mon trésor, Maman va te protéger.

Les bruits de pas se firent de nouveau entendre et Remus entra dans la pièce, prenant soin de fermer la porte.

— Il faut que tu partes Lily ! lança-t-il à son amie.

Voir le petit garçon pleurait dans les bras de sa maman lui déchira le coeur.

— Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Il faut que je reste auprès de James !

— Non, contra doucement Remus en la prenant par les épaules. Transplane à Poudlard. Dumbledore a levé la protection pour toi. Préviens McGonagall.

— Mais ... vous ... tenta-t-elle mais il la coupa.

— Dumbledore a prévenu l'Ordre. Ils arrivent, assura-t-il.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait guère d'autres choix, elle lança un dernier regard à Remus et transplana dans l'enceinte de l'école. Une fois son amie disparue, le jeune homme retourna au salon et s'engagea corps et âme dans la bataille qui y faisait rage.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que le combat avait commencé dans le manoir. James sentait ses forces le quittaient peu à peu mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir. Il devait protéger sa femme et son fils. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient mais il espérait que Lily ait écouté son conseil.

Alors qu'il mettait à terre un nouvel assaillant, James remarqua une silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait à l'écart des combats. Sans réfléchir il courut vers elle et lança un sort que son ennemi esquiva sans difficulté.

La bataille s'engagea entre les deux. James ne savait pas qui c'était mais son opposant n'avait pas le moindre problème pour contrer ses sorts.

— C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? lui lança la voix alors qu'elle évitait un Stupéfix.

James se figea en reconnaissant le timbre. Il aurait dû se douter que lui aussi prendrait part à la bataille.

— Sors de chez moi ! hurla-t-il en esquivant un sortilège.

— Pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je voulais ! répondit la voix avec ironie. Tu sais ce que je veux ... Alors donne-le moi immédiatement !

— JAMAIS !

— Dans ce cas ... ricana Voldemort. Il va falloir que je le cherche par moi-même. Avada Kedavra !

Dans une tentative désespérée, James se jeta sur le côté et évita de justesse l'éclair vert. Hurlant de rage, Voldemort se précipita vers lui et le jeune homme crut sa dernière heure arrivait. Alors il ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne vint. Seule la voix de Dumbledore résonna.

— Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Tom.

— Vous êtes toujours aussi sénile à ce que je vois, ricana Voldemort. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

— Tu es toujours le même petit garçon que je suis allé chercher à l'orphelinat, répondit tranquillement Dumbledore ce qui étonna James.

— Non ! cracha l'autre. Cet immondice là n'existe plus !

— Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux pour t'en persuader. Mais au fond, il vit toujours en toi, Tom.

— ASSEZ ! hurla Voldemort. Vous me faîtes perdre mon temps. Où est le gamin, Albus ?

— Dans un endroit où tu ne le trouvera jamais, répondit Dumbledore.

— Peut être que Potter sait où se cache son bâtard ? continua Voldemort sans tenir compte des propos du professeur. Où est ton fils, Potter ?

— Je ne te le dirai jamais ! cria James qui s'était relevé.

— ENDOLORIS ! hurla Voldemort.

Le sort atteignit James en pleine poitrine. Une douleur immense circula dans chaque veine de son corps et ses hurlements déchirèrent l'espace. Les combats cessèrent tous et chacun posa son regard sur la victime dont les pieds ne touchaient plus terre.

Sirius voulut se précipiter vers son ami mais Remus le retint fermement par la taille. Le jeune homme hurla de rage tout en se débattant mais Maugrey vint porter main forte à Remus.

Jamais James n'avait ressenti pareille douleur. Même à la mort de ses parents, quelques années plutôt. La souffrance englobait chaque parcelle de son corps et il aurait tout donner pour ce que cela s'arrête. Même la mort paraissait bien fade à côté de ça. L'image de Lily et d'Harry se dessinaient derrière ses paupières closes. Tout deux lui souriaient et son fils lui faisait un geste de la main. Son rire résonnait aux oreilles de James comme une douce mélodie. Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas, alors qu'il avait une femme et un fils à protéger.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était comme ça et il perdait espoir de recevoir de l'aide, avant que tout ne cesse brutalement.

Son corps s'écrasa au sol et il ne bougea plus.

— Je l'aurais ! cria Voldemort avant de disparaître. Je retrouverais Harry Potter !

Les Mangemort disparurent eux aussi et James se laissa aller dans l'inconscience.

* * *

[...]

* * *

— Professeur McGonagall ! cria Lily en entrant en trombe dans le hall du château.

Le petit déjeuner venait à peine de se terminer et des dizaines d'élèves sortaient par groupe de la Grande Salle. Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes avant de voir arriver la jeune femme. Lily courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, son petit garçon calait contre elle.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve le professeur de métamorphose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La vie de son mari et de tous les autres en dépendait.

— Professeur !

La préfète en chef de Gryffondor s'approcha, alertée par les hurlements de Lily. Elle remarqua qu'un drôle d'attroupement s'était formé devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle et elle dû jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin entre les élèves curieux.

— Poussez-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en parlant à des première année. Oust !

Parvenant enfin au centre, elle aperçut la jeune femme qui tenait son fils contre ses bras. Le petit garçon pleurait bruyamment et sa maman semblait avoir du mal à le consoler. Elle ne courait plus, mais ne semblait pas se rendre compte des personnes présentes autour d'elle.

Il fallut une longue minute à Sasha pour mettre un nom sur la jeune femme. Elle se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu ici, au bras d'un élève et ils semblaient réellement amoureux. Et à bien y réfléchir, le petit garçon ressemblait beaucoup à cet élève-là.

— Lily Evans ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Lily releva précipitamment la tête, étonnée d'entendre quelqu'un l'appelait par son nom de jeune fille. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la jeune fille devant elle, qui semblait hésitée entre s'approcher ou déguerpir.

— Il faut que je vois immédiatement le professeur McGonagall ! cria Lily à son encontre.

Harry hurla de nouveau et elle sentit que la situation lui glissait entre les doigts.

— Elle est encore dans la Grande Salle, répondit la Préfète. Je vais la chercher.

Et avant que Lily n'ait pu la remercié, elle partait déjà en courant. Lily se rendit enfin compte qu'une centaine de paire d'yeux était posé sur elle. Elle sourit doucement aux élèves. Mais Harry continuait de pleurer.

Serrant son fils, elle s'éloigna des élèves et s'assit à même le sol, son garçon face à elle. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il passait et le voyage en transplanage d'escorte l'avait effrayé.

Avec des gestes doux, Lily essuya les larmes sur les joues du petit garçon et déposa un baiser tendre sur son front.

— C'est fini mon amour ... souffla-t-elle. Maman t'a amener en sécurité. Tu ne risque rien ici, je te le promets mon trésor.

Rassuré par les paroles de sa maman, Harry finit par se calmer et cala sa tête dans le cou de Lily. La jeune femme lui caressa le dos et attendit patiemment l'arrivée du professeur. Peu à peu, les élèves finirent par rejoindre leur salle de cours et juste avant que McGonagall n'arrive, elle se retrouva seule avec son fils.

— Par Merlin, Lily ! s'exclama le professeur en la voyant dans un piteux état. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

— Le manoir ... Peter ... Mangemort ... James ... sanglota-t-elle alors sans retenue.

Elle sentit que McGonagall l'aider à se mettre debout.

— Mademoiselle Arshcroft, veuillez aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh, je vous prie, lança-t-elle à la Préfète. Lily, donnez-moi Harry.

— Non ! cria Lily en s'accrochant à son fils. Je veux le garder ! Ne me le prenez pas !

— Allons mon enfant, allons, souffla doucement McGonagall en la prenant par les épaules. Je ne ferais pas de mal à votre fils. Nous allons seulement allez à l'infirmerie.

— Je veux le garder avec moi, chuchota la jeune femme. C'est mon bébé ...

— Comme vous voudrez. Allons-y maintenant, vous voulez bien ?

Lily approuva d'un signe de tête et se laissa guidée par son ancien professeur. En cours de route, elles furent rejointes par Mrs Pomfresh qui fit apparaître un brancard. Elle ordonna à Lily de s'allonger. L'infirmière voulut lui prendre Harry mais Lily recula violemment. McGonagall informa rapidement Mrs Pomfresh de la situation.

L'infirmière ne dit rien et laissa la jeune femme s'allongeait, son fils tout contre elle. En silence, elles prirent la direction de l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh. D'un coup de baguette, elle plaça le brancard sur un des lits et disparut dans son bureau pour en revenir quelques instants plus tard, deux fioles à la main.

— Celle-ci est une potion de sommeil sans rêve, informa-t-elle à Lily. Pour que votre fils puisse calmement se reposer.

Lily hocha la tête et laissa l'infirmière faire boire à son fils la potion. Harry ne tarda pas à avoir les paupières lourdes.

— C'est une potion calmante, prenez-la.

Lily n'était pas très contente de prendre cette potion mais ne refusa pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, toute sa souffrance, sa tristesse et sa douleur avaient disparues.

— James ... souffla-t-elle en direction de McGonagall.

— Je m'en occupe, la rassura a vieille femme.

Après avoir donner quelques indications à l'infirmière, le professeur de métamorphose quitta l'infirmerie.

Plus sereine mais toujours aussi inquiète pour son mari, Lily finit par s'endormir, son bébé dans les bras.

* * *

[...]

* * *

— JAMES ! hurla Sirius en se précipitant vers son ami.

Mais le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction et ses yeux restèrent obstinément clos. Pas toi, pensa Sirius alors que Remus contactait Ste Mangouste.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Alastor Maugrey de sa voix bourrue.

— Plus tard, lui répondit le professeur Dumbledore. Pour le moment nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard, pour informer les membres qui n'ont pas pu venir de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

— Pettigrow est un Mangemort ? s'enquit Kingsley Shacklebolt.

— J'en ai bien peur, se désola Dumbledore.

En entendant le nom du traître, Sirius se leva et courut vers l'endroit où il avait vu Peter pour la dernière fois. Mais il n'y avait personne. Absolument personne.

— OU EST-IL ? hurla-t-il.

Alerté, Dumbledore s'approcha à son tour et constata avec effroi que Peter Pettigrow avait disparu.

— Les Mangemort ont du le prendre pendant le combat, dit Alastor.

— Je vais le tuer de mes mains ce sale traître ! cria Sirius en prenant la direction du portail du jardin.

— Hors de question ! trancha Dumbledore. Tu ne tueras personne Sirius.

— Mais il nous a trahit ! cria le jeune homme. A cause de lui on a failli mourir !

— On est encore en vie, contra le directeur. Le tuer n'arrangera pas la situation et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! cria Sirius en s'approchant dangereusement. On avait confiance en lui !

Remus s'approcha à pas lent de son ami car il savait que dans des moments comme ça, il ne fallait pas brusquer le jeune Black. Une fois à son hauteur, il lui arracha d'un geste vif sa baguette et grâce à ses réflexes de loup-garou, évita Sirius qui venait de se jeter sur lui.

— Ne bouge pas où je t'immobilise, l'avertit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Sirius ne fit plus aucun mouvement mais jeta un regard mauvais à son ami. Par précaution, Maugrey et Shacklebolt se placèrent derrière le jeune homme.

— Tu ne vas pas aller tuer Peter, commença doucement Remus. Je sais que tu te sens trahi, mais tu n'es pas le seul. Pense à ce que doivent penser James et Lily !

— A cause de ce rat, James n'est pas en état de penser, répliqua froidement le jeune homme en jetant un regard à son meilleur ami, toujours sur le sol.

Les médicomages de Ste Mangouste arrivèrent et prirent immédiatement James en charge, ce qui allégea le coeur de son meilleur ami.

— Mais il ne va pas mourir ! Ni toi ! Ni Lily ! Ni Harry !

— Ne me dis pas que tu le défends ! s'écria Sirius.

— Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua Remus. Mais ce n'est pas en faisant justice toi-même que tu arrangeras les choses ! Pense à James, Lily, Harry ! Pense à Heïlen !

— Il mérite la mort ! souffla doucement Sirius, à bout d'arguments.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Remus en s'approchant. Mais ce n'est pas de notre ressort.

Sirius leva les yeux vers son ami et remarqua à quel point il avait les traits tirés par la souffrance. Cette journée avait été horrible pour tout le monde.

— Va rejoindre Heïlen et avoue-lui la vérité avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par les journaux.

Sirius hocha la tête et quitta la propriété des Potter.

Remus soupira de soulagement. C'était passé moins une. Mais il savait comment fonctionner son ami et il avait trouver les mots justes pour endormir son esprit de vengeance. Du moins, pour quelques temps, car il savait que bientôt, cette envie reviendrait.

— Nous devons partir, annonça le professeur Dumbledore. Va rejoindre Lily à Poudlard pendant que je vais à l'hôpital.

Remus jeta un dernier regard vers ce qu'il restait du manoir de ses amis et transplana. Ça ne fait que commencer, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

ooooooOOoooooo

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre de _Un seul acte peut changer une vie_ ! J'espère ne décevoir personne et qu'au contraire, cela a plut ! On entre directement dans l'histoire, notamment parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à commencer mon histoire. Alors, j'ai décidé que cela se ferait en journée pour que ça change un peu, même si je sais qu'à l'origine, c'est le soir. Mais dans de nombreuses fictions que j'ai lue, le rituel a eu lieu le matin même. Bref.

" **La découverte** " parle du secret de Peter. Eh oui ! Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours. Mais je m'égare. Pour ce qui est de Regulus, comme je ne savais pas quand il est devenu un larbin de Voldemort, j'ai décidé que ce serait à sa sortie de Poudlard, donc, cela colle avec mon histoire.

En espérant vous avoir séduit ! Bonne journée, ou soirée. HB.


	3. Deuxième chapitre : Continuer quand même

**Chronologie : 31 octobre - 1er novembre 1981.**

* * *

Deuxième chapitre : **_C_ontinuer quand même**

« La vie c'est comme une bicyclette, il faut avancer pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre »

_- Albert Einstein. _

* * *

En s'approchant du lit, Remus remarqua que Lily et Harry dormaient tout deux paisiblement. Cela le réconforta. Au moins, comme ça, la jeune femme ne s'inquiétait pas pour son mari. Mais il se doutait que dès son réveil, elle poserait beaucoup de questions.

Sans faire trop de bruits, il prit la chaise la plus près et s'installa près du lit médicalisé. Au loin, la cloche qu'il avait tant de fois entendu durant son adolescence sonna, annonçant la pause du déjeuner. Se doutant que de nombreux élèves viendraient voir l'infirmière pour diverses raisons, il tira le rideau blanc qui les protégeait des regards curieux. Il se souvenait à quel point Mrs Pomfresh avait du travail pendant l'heure de la pause déjeuner.

Les minutes passèrent et des dizaines d'enfants défilèrent dans la pièce. Nombreux firent semblants d'être malade pour ne pas assister à tel ou tel cours. Remus remarqua avec amusement que le cours de Slughorn n'avait que très peu de succès auprès des étudiants. D'autres prétendirent s'être fait mordre durant le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ce qui lui tira quelques sourires. Combien de fois, James, Sirius et lui mirent au point des stratagèmes pour ne pas assister au cours du professeur Mormonsang ?

Puis le silence revint. L'infirmière vint s'enquérir de l'état de Lily et de son fils, mais tout deux dormaient à points fermés. Elle fit apporter un plateau repas au jeune homme qui apprécia une fois de plus la bonne nourriture de l'école. La soupe de potiron avait toujours été son met favori.

Vers quatorze heures, le professeur McGonagall vint en personne le voir. Remus nota qu'elle avait vieilli depuis leur dernière rencontre et il mit ça sur le compte de la guerre. Sans prendre de pincettes, la vieille dame lui demanda de plus amples renseignements sur les événements précédents. Il s'attela alors à tout lui expliquer, du moins, tout ce qu'il savait.

— Vous-Savez-Qui était là aussi. C'est James qui s'en est aperçut. Moi j'étais contre McNair je crois et Sirius contre Yaxley. Le professeur Dumbledore se battait contre deux Mangemort encapuchonnés, comme tous les autres membres de l'Ordre, je suppose. Mais au bout d'un moment, l'atmosphère est devenue plus tendue. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait autour de moi jusqu'à ce que j'entende Vous-Savez-Qui hurlait. Puis, quelques secondes après, James s'est mit à son tour à hurler. Mais c'était différent ... Plein de douleur .. de .. Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en détournant le regard.

Le souvenir du corps hurlant de son ami était bien trop éprouvant pour lui.

— Nous vous excusez pas, Monsieur Lupin. Raconter un événement aussi traumatisant est quelque chose de douloureux, le rassura le professeur de métamorphose. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le retour du professeur Dumbledore pour en savoir plus en ce qui concerne l'état de santé de Monsieur Potter.

— J'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop de séquelles.

— Lorsqu'un Impardonnable est lancé avec beaucoup de haine et de détermination, cela peut être fatal pour la victime. Mais nous savons tout deux que Monsieur Potter est un combattant. Il s'en sortira.

Remus soupira, priant pour que les propos de McGonagall s'avèrent justes. Mais il savait que son ami se battrait jusqu'au bout. La raison de sa détermination se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Sirius eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, bien que Heïlen lui ait conseiller de faire une petite sieste. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait sans cesse ce qui c'était passé ce matin-là. Alors il passa la majeur partie de l'après-midi à veiller sur la jeune femme qui était venue le rejoindre.

Dès qu'il était entré dans leur appartement, Heïlen avait compris que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Jamais elle n'avait vu son amoureux avec les traits aussi tirés. Il avait du mal à cacher sa colère. Attendant qu'il parle, elle l'avait serré contre elle et l'avait conduit sur le canapé.

Il lui avait fallut de longues minutes avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son. Il lui avait tout expliqué. Dans les moindres détails. La menace de Voldemort qui planait sur Harry, la décision de Dumbledore de protéger le manoir Potter avec le sortilège Fidelitas, la découverte du secret de Peter, l'attaque surprise des Mangemort et enfin le combat entre James et Voldemort.

Heïlen s'était contentée de le serrer contre elle et entre ses bras, Sirius avait laissé libre cours à ses émotions. Jamais il n'avait pleurer devant elle. Et aux yeux de la jeune femme, c'était un pas de plus de leur relation.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, Sirius avait prit la direction de Ste Mangouste, pendant qu Heïlen allait s'enquérir de l'état de Lily auprès de Remus qui se trouvait toujours à Poudlard.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Sirius mit un certain temps à trouver la chambre de son meilleur ami. Malgré les indications précises de la secrétaire, il se perdit de nombreuses fois dans le dédale de couloirs qu'était l'endroit. Mais enfin, il arriva à destination. Et il dut s'arrêter net à plusieurs mètres devant la porte.

Plusieurs journalistes faisaient barrages entre lui et son ami. Il y avait aussi des Auror, parmi lesquels il reconnut Kingsley. Celui-ci le reconnut aussi et d'un signe de tête, le fit venir. Les journalistes se rendirent aussitôt compte de sa présence et l'assaillir de toute part.

Sirius baissa la tête, en faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ignorer les questions qui fusaient. Il du jouer des coudes pour rejoindre Kingsley qui le protégea aussitôt de son immense corps.

— Monsieur Black ne répondra à aucune de vos questions, déclara-t-il froidement.

Un brouha de contestations s'éleva. Sirius ne supportait pas ce genre d'apparition. N'avait-il pas le droit de venir prendre des nouvelles de son ami sans qu'on ne lui saute dessus, telle une bête de foire ?

En refermant la porte, il adressa un signe de remerciement à l'Auror.

— Quelle bande de fouines ! bougonna-t-il en s'approchant du lit. Mon pauvre Cornedrue ! Il faut que tu sois dans un lit d'hôpital pour que les gens te remarquent enfin ! Tu ne fais jamais les choses comme les autres hein ?

Sirius soupira en prenant place sur le fauteuil. James dormait. Les médicomages lui avaient donner une potion calmante pour atténuer la douleur mais ils devaient attendre son réveil pour lui faire des examens plus poussés. Il fallait avant tout s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune hémorragie interne. Les séquelles des Impardonnable étaient souvent plus importantes que celle d'un sort puissant de magie blanche.

Quelques ecchymoses étaient apparus sur ses bras et un ornait sa joue gauche. Il n'était pas très beau à voir avec ce teint pâle, propre aux malades, mais Sirius savait que son ami avait éviter le pire.

De nouvelles exclamations des journalistes se firent entendre, ce qui fit bougonner Sirius. Il détestait leur soif intarissable de potins. Cela faisait seulement quelques heures que l'attaque avait eu lieu mais ils étaient déjà à l'affût de nouvelles informations et ça, le jeune homme ne supportait pas.

Il distingua la voix grave et sèche de Kingsley parmi la cohue. Et une autre, plus féminine qui lui semblait familière. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lily et Harry, assis dans un fauteuil roulant que poussait Remus. Derrière lui se tenait Heïlen.

— Quelle bande de harpies ! s'exclama Remus.

Sirius sourit. Le loup-garou n'était pas non plus très fan des journalistes.

— PAPA ! cria Harry en voyant son père.

Sirius se leva et rejoignit Heïlen qui se tenait en retrait.

La détresse de son filleul lui faisait mal. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait depuis la naissance du petit et Sirius supportait mal de voir son petit bonhomme pleurait en appelant son père. Mais le pire était sans doute Lily.

Avec l'aide de Remus, elle avait prit place sur le fauteuil que Sirius avait occupé jusque là. Elle ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle tenait la main de son mari et ne lâchait pas son visage du regard. Elle ne disait rien mais son visage exprimait son immense souffrance. En trois ans, c'était la première fois qu'elle était séparée de son mari. Et le fait que James soit à l'hôpital n'arrangeait pas les choses.

— Papa ! appela de nouveau Harry.

Voyant que Lily ne pourrait pas réconforter son fils, Sirius le prit dans ses bras et s'installa à même le sol, un peu plus loin. Remus s'approcha d'eux et essuya les larmes sur les joues du petit garçon.

— Écoute moi bonhomme, souffla Sirius. Ton papa a été attaqué par un méchant monsieur qui lui voulait du mal. Pendant le combat, Papa a été blessé mais les médicomages qui s'occupent de lui vont le soigner et bientôt ton papa jouera de nouveau avec toi. Mais pour le moment, il doit faire dodo pour guérir. Tu comprends mon grand ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Sirius se douta qu'il avait saisi le plus important et il en fut rassuré. Las, le petit garçon posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son parrain, son doudou avec lui et ne bougea plus.

Remus regarda son ami d'un air satisfait. Depuis la naissance du petit, Sirius prenait à coeur à toujours réconforter son filleul dans les pires moments. Et il fallait avouer qu'avec de l'entraînement, il s'en sortait de mieux en mieux.

Au même moment, cinq médicomages entrèrent dans la pièce en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci s'approcha de Lily et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

— Vous êtes les amis de Monsieur Potter ? demanda un des docteurs.

Remus se leva.

— Oui, dit-il. Je suis Remus Lupin. Voici Sirius Black et Heïlen Prince. La jeune femme près du lit est Lily Potter, la femme de James et voici leur fils Harry.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Messieurs, Dames, bien que les circonstances ne soient pas les meilleures, répondit le médicomage. Je suis le docteur Gidéon et voici quelques spécialistes de mon équipe. Nous sommes en charge de Monsieur Potter.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ? s'enquit Heïlen.

— Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous donnez une réponse à cette question pour le moment, répondit un homme aux cheveux bruns. D'après les premiers examens, Monsieur Potter souffre seulement de fatigue. Il a perdu énormément de magie ce qui est la cause de son si long sommeil.

— D'après ce que nous a dis Monsieur Dumbledore, votre ami a été attaqué par un sortilège Impardonnable, ajouta le docteur Gidéon. Le Doloris qui est connu pour être assez redoutable. Mais grâce à l'intervention de Monsieur Dumbledore, Monsieur Potter n'a subit le sort que quelques secondes ce qui minimise les dégâts.

— Lorsqu'un sortilège Impardonnable est lancer longuement sur la victime, cela peut entraîner des dommages incurables sur le cerveau, expliqua la seule femme du groupe. Nous avons donc bon espoir que Monsieur Potter se remette rapidement de ses blessures.

— Pour le moment, nous le maintenons dans un sommeil artificiel pour que son taux de magie remonte. Après quelques examens, nous avons constater que Monsieur Potter a usé plus de magie qu'il n'est autorisé, sûrement pour diminuer la force du sort.

— Quand se réveillera-t-il ? demanda Lily d'une voix blanche sans quitter des yeux son mari.

— Notre magie se renouvelle constamment, dit le docteur Gidéon. Si nos hypothèses sont fondées, Monsieur Potter se réveillera demain en cours de journée.

Sirius soupira de soulagement. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut lorsque Augusta Londubat traversa l'allée qui menait à la demeure de son fils Franck. L'air était assez frais et la vieille dame accéléra la cadence. Elle était aussi pressée de voir son petit fils Neville, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle avait du se rendre du côté moldu pour régler quelques problèmes avec la famille de son défunt mari.

Augusta toqua à l'immense porte en bois et attendit que quelqu'un ne vienne lui ouvrir. Elle voyait déjà son petit fils courir vers elle, avec sa petite bouille de bébé et son beau sourire. Elle voyait Alice, sa belle-fille, suivre le petit garçon pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Et elle voyait son fils, son petit bébé devenu grand, lui ouvrir la porte, le même sourire que son fils aux lèvres.

Mais personne ne vint. Inquiète, Augusta frappa une nouvelle fois mais ce fut encore sans réponse. Avec sa baguette, elle défit les protections que son fils avait mise en place à la naissance de son fils mais la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Cela alarma encore plus Augusta.

— Franck ? appela-t-elle en entrant dans le hall du manoir. Alice ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Augusta sentit les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient et par précaution elle tint sa baguette bien devant elle. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle traversa le salon, la cuisine et s'arrêta devant les escaliers. Elle appela de nouveau Alice et Franck mais aucun ne répondit pas. Alors elle imagina le pire.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils reviennent vivre ici ? Quelques mois après la naissance de Neville, Franck avait décrété qu'ils ne couraient plus aucun danger, malgré la menace qui planait sur la tête du petit garçon et qui les avaient conduit à revenir vivre chez Augusta. Bien évidemment, la vieille dame avait été mise au courant de la prophétie du professeur Trelawney, Franck refusant de lui cacher quoi que se soit.

Marche après marche, elle monta à l'étage. Et ce qu'elle y vit lui glaça le sang.

Là au centre de la pièce, se trouvaient son fils et sa belle-fille, allongés à même le sol, totalement immobiles. Des marres de sang les encerclaient.

Elle se précipita vers eux et lança un sort qui détecta que leur coeur battaient encore, mais très faiblement. Réprimant la nausée qui la guettait, Augusta retourna au salon et passa un coup de cheminée à Ste Mangouste. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, trois médicomages entraient dans la pièce.

Elle les guida et les laissa s'occuper de ses enfants. Ils les allongèrent sur des brancards et retournèrent à l'hôpital. Augusta allait les suivre lorsqu'elle se rappela que son petit fils n'était pas là. Prenant le couloir derrière elle, elle entra dans la chambre de Neville mais ne trouva pas le petit garçon dans son lit, ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle ouvrit l'armoire mais n'y trouva personne.

Elle se rendit alors dans la chambre des parents et trouva le petit garçon allongeait sur le lit, dans une espèce de bulle protectrice. D'un geste de la main, elle brisa la sphère et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Neville se réveilla.

— Oh mon petit trésor ... souffla-t-elle dans ses cheveux.

— Maman ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Augusta ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

* * *

[...]

* * *

— Lily ? demanda la voix d'Heïlen. Je peux entrer ?

— Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en souriant doucement à son amie.

Heïlen entra dans la chambre et constata avec joie que Lily avait retrouver le sourire. Harry dormait confortablement installé dans les bras de sa maman.

Le matin même, James avait ouvert les yeux, à la grande joie de sa femme et de son fils. Après des examens complémentaires, les médicomages décrétèrent que James n'avait aucunes séquelles internes ni aucune hémorragie.

Sirius, qui avait passé la nuit avec Lily à Ste Mangouste pendant qu'elle et Remus s'occupaient du petit Harry, était venu leur apportait la bonne nouvelle. Remus était venu de lui-même voir son ami, en lui apportant son petit garçon et Heïlen avait prit la décision de venir en cours d'après-midi, alors que son amoureux rattrapait sa nuit désastreuse.

James n'était pas là et Lily l'informa que le docteur Gidéon allait faire passer au jeune homme un examen pour voir s'il n'avait pas perdu la faculté de marcher.

— Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-elle en s'installant sur le lit.

— Ça va, répondit Lily. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis au meilleure de ma forme mais lorsque James rentrera à la maison, tout ira mieux de nouveau.

— Je suis contente qu'il aille mieux.

— Moi aussi, souffla Lily. Je ne me voyais pas élever mon fils toute seule ..

— Ne dis pas ça ma belle, la gronda doucement Heïlen. Ton mari est sorti d'affaire. Ton fils va bien et toi aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte !

— Oui tu as raison, se ressaisit Lily. On va tous bien et c'est ce qui compte !

Heïlen sourit. Elle n'aimait pas voir son amie dans cet état de déprime. En attendant le retour de James, elles papotèrent gaiement, comme autrefois mais les événements d'hier furent volontairement mis de côté.

Alors que Lily annonçait son souhait de retourner dans le monde moldu, des coups furent donnés à la porte.

Pour ne pas réveiller Harry qui dormait toujours, Heïlen se leva et ouvrit la porte. En reconnaissant la personne de l'autre côté, elle s'écarta et laissa voir ce qu'il se passait à Lily.

— James ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Tu marches !

James sourit et traversa la pièce. Il n'était plus dans un fauteuil roulant mais s'aider tout de même d'une canne, par précaution.

— Bien sûr mon coeur, répondit-il en embrassant sa femme.

Heïlen sourit, attendrie par ce spectacle. Au bout d'un moment, James se détacha de Lily et vint saluer la jeune femme.

— Heureuse de te revoir hors d'un lit d'hôpital, rit-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et retourna s'allonger. Bien qu'il pouvait marcher normalement, rester debout trop longtemps le fatiguait un peu.

— Où est Sirius ? demanda-t-il alors que Lily lui donnait Harry.

— À la maison, répondit-elle. Quand je suis parti, il dormait.

— La nuit a été longue pour lui, ajouta Lily. Il a voulu prendre le fauteuil mais ce n'est pas vraiment confortable pour dormir.

— C'est sûr, approuva James. Mais tu sais comment il est !

— Une vraie tête de mule ! compléta Heïlen. À ce propos, où allez-vous aller ? Sirius m'a apprit pour le manoir ..

— On ne sait pas encore, répondit James, attristé que le dernier héritage de ses parents ait été détruit. On retourna sûrement dans l'ancien appartement qu'on avait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— C'est trop petit chéri, contra Lily. Il n'y a qu'une chambre et hors de question de faire dormir Harry dans le salon. Même nous !

— De toute façon, il faut encore que je reste ici, grogna-t-il. Les médicomages m'ont dis seulement quatre ou cinq jours.

— Vous pourrez venir chez nous, proposa Heïlen. Il y a une chambre et le bureau de Sirius qui ne servent pas.

— C'est une bonne idée, consentit Lily. Le temps qu'on trouve une nouvelle maison.

— Remus m'a dit que lui et Dumbledore allaient aller chercher ce qui est récupérable, dit James. D'après eux, tout le salon est détruit ainsi que notre chambre à l'étage.

— C'était une belle maison, se désola Lily.

— Oui, approuva Heïlen. Mais il vaut mieux que ce soit ça plutôt que vous.

Elle vit James approuvait avec gravité. Elle savait que malgré tout, il tenait beaucoup à ce manoir. Après tout, il était dans sa famille depuis dix générations.

Harry se réveilla peu après et James lui donna le goûter. Depuis que le petit garçon était entré dans leur vie à tous, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait envie d'avoir son propre enfant aussi. Un bébé de Sirius. Elle en rêvait de plus en plus souvent maintenant, mais elle savait que son amoureux n'était pas encore près. Bien qu'il soit un parrain formidable, elle se doutait bien qu'il ne se voyait nullement avec un bébé.

Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, elle prit congé de ses amis en promettant de revenir le lendemain et rentra chez elle. En sortant de l'hôpital du côté sorcier, elle transplana juste en bas de son immeuble. Elle se dépêcha de gravir les marches et rentra dans son petit nid avec plaisir.

— C'est moi ! lança-t-elle en posant sa cape sur le porte manteau.

— Dans la salle de bain, répondit Sirius.

Heïlen le rejoignit et le trouva entrain de finir de s'habiller. Et il était même plutôt bien habiller.

— Tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un mon chéri pour être aussi bien vêtu ? demanda-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, par derrière.

— J'amène ma chérie dînait au restaurant, dit-il avec sérieux en la regardant à travers le miroir.

Heïlen ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voilà longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passer une soirée en amoureux.

— Elle en a de la chance .. souffla-t-elle.

— Oui, répondit Sirius en entrant dans son jeu. Et en plus, elle sort avec le plus bel homme au monde.

— Mh .. rit Heïlen. Il me semblait pourtant que le jeune homme de l'appartement d'en face était sexy ...

Sirius se figea instantanément et un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Heïlen le relâcha aussitôt et eut la bonne idée de quitter la pièce.

Elle avait toucher Sirius dans son orgueil et il allait se venger, comme à chaque fois. Traversant le salon, elle se réfugia dans la cuisine mais le jeune homme avait plus de force qu'elle. Il ouvrit donc la porte sans avoir la moindre difficulté, bien qu'elle tentait de la retenir avec son poids.

— Pitié .. rit-elle.

— Jamais tu n'aurais du dire ça ma belle ... Tu vas te rendre à quel point Sirius Black est diabolique.

— Par pitié mon amour, minauda-t-elle.

Elle retint un cri de surprise en sentant le mur contre son dos. Sirius s'avançait doucement, tel un chasseur s'approchant de sa proie et sourit d'un air satisfait en voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire pour fuir.

— Alors comme ça, je ne suis PAS le plus bel homme au monde Heïlen ? demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Le trouvant totalement ridicule, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Sirius colla alors son corps contre le sien et encadra sa tête de ses deux mains. Lentement, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et laissa ses lèvres remontaient le long de sa mâchoire. Il savait qu'elle était très sensible à ce niveau là.

— Alors mon amour, qui est le plus beau ? souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres ce qui fit frissonner Heïlen.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle était déterminée à remporter la bataille. Alors elle entra dans son jeu.

— Le jeune homme qui habite en face de chez nous, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

— Mauvaise réponse chérie ! grogna Sirius.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sous l'oreille de la jeune femme.

— Dommage ... souffla-t-elle.

Sirius mordilla son lobe. Elle savait qu'elle gagnerait.

— Parce que je connais quelqu'un de pas mal non plus, continua-t-elle. Un grand brun ténébreux dont je suis amoureuse depuis deux ans .. Tu ne le connaîtrais pas ?

Sirius grogna de frustration alors que Heïlen éclatait franchement de rire.

— Je me vengerais, promit-il.

— Plus tard, sourit-elle. D'abord tu dois m'amener au restaurant !

Sirius lui sourit et Heïlen fut heureuse de constater que les événements de la veille lui étaient sortis de la tête. Du moins, pour le moment.

ooooooOOoooooo

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre qui s'intitule " **Continuer quand même** ". Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous trouverez tout au long de mes écrits..

Alors, avant qu'on demande, OUI, dans ce chapitre, on ne parle pratiquement pas des événements du 31 octobre. Et c'est normal ! Non non, je n'ai pas oublier ! Mais ce sera pour plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si certains éléments ne concordent pas avec ce que vous savez, je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est une fiction, une histoire où j'invente les choses !

Ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que l'autre, est un peu comme une transition. On y voit comment nos protagonistes se rendent compte que malgré ce qu'ils viennent de vivre, la vie continue. Si James ne reste pas longtemps à Ste Mangouste, c'est parce que, personnellement, je déteste ce genre d'endroit.. mais surprise ! Et c'est aussi la découverte pour les Londubat !

En espérant vous avoir séduit ! Bonne journée ou bonne soirée. HB.

PS: Donnez moi vos avis, ils sont très constructifs !


	4. Troisième chapitre : Éphémère

**Chronologie : 4 novembre - 5 novembre 1981.**

* * *

Troisième chapitre :_** L**_**e bonheur est éphémère**

« Le bonheur est si fragile qu'on risque de le perdre rien qu'en en parlant »

_- Jules Lemaître._

* * *

— Arrête ça Harry ! gronda Lily. Tu sais très bien que Maman ne veut pas que tu fasse ça !

— Papa ! grogna le petit garçon en jetant sa peluche au sol.

— On ira le voir après mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jeter tes jouets au sol jeune homme !

Harry souffla une nouvelle fois et sa petite voiture moldue rejoignit sa peluche. Excédée de son comportement, Lily s'approcha du petit garçon et du se résoudre à lui donner une petite tape sur la main. Harry regarda alors sa maman avec de gros yeux et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mais cette fois, elle ne céderait pas.

— Tant que tu n'obéiras pas, Maman devra te punir Harry, dit-elle doucement.

Voir son petit bébé pleurait lui faisait mal mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La punition était le seul moyen qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il devait être obéissant.

En attendant qu'il se calme, elle prit les cartons que venait de lui amener Remus et les installa dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement d'Heïlen et Sirius. C'est là que James et elle dormiraient en attendant de trouver une nouvelle maison. Harry prendrait place dans le bureau, près de leur chambre.

Tôt dans la matinée, Remus était retourné au manoir pour aller chercher les affaires les plus récupérables. Lily n'en avait pas eu la force. Par chance, de nombreuses pièces étaient sorties intactes de la bataille, comme la chambre du petit garçon que la jeune femme s'empressa d'installer. Elle lui avait déjà donner ses jouets.

A l'aide de la magie, elle monta rapidement le berceau et la table à langer. Elle laissa le reste dans des cartons. Elle espérait qu'ils trouveraient rapidement une maison. Elle aimait bien vivre avec ses amis, mais elle voulait une maison rien qu'à elle.

Remus avait rapporter toute la vaisselle ancienne, qu'il avait réduite magiquement. Il y avait aussi les meubles, comme ceux de la cuisine, de la salle à manger et ceux récupérables de leur chambre et du salon. Lily savait que c'était la zone qui avait été la plus touchée pendant la bataille.

Son ami avait aussi prit soin de mettre les photos et autres bibelots dans un carton différent. Lily apprécia le geste. Elle fouilla rapidement et constata que toutes les photos étaient là, même celles de ses parents. Elle se souvenait à quel point elle avait eu du mal à demander à Pétunia d'en récupérer. Leurs parents venaient à peine de mourir, sa soeur venait d'avoir son fils et il était définitivement hors de question pour elle de reprendre contact avec Lily, de quelques manières que ce soit. Mais par l'intermédiaire de vieux amis qui connaissaient les tensions entre les deux filles Evans, Lily avait récupérer une dizaines de photos.

Elle trouva aussi des nombreuses robes de sorcières, dont sa robe de mariage. Remus avait fait extrêmement attention à ne pas la froissée et Lily ne put retenir la larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil. C'était sa mère qui le lui avait offerte. Bien que Rose ne connaissait en rien au coutume magique, elle avait tenue à accompagner sa fille sur le Chemin de Traverse et était tombée folle amoureuse de ce modèle. Pour faire plaisir à sa mère, Lily avait accepter de la prendre et deux semaines plus tard, dans cette même robe, elle devenait Lily Potter.

Tout en surveillant son fils, Lily aménagea la chambre d'amis qui ne contenait pour le moment que le strict nécessaire, c'est-à-dire un lit et une table de chevet. Elle prépara le lit qu'elle habilla de draps et déposa quelques photos par-ci par-là. Elle posa celle de son mariage sur la table de nuit. Sur la photo moldue, on pouvait voir Lily et James entouraient de Rose et Henry Evans ainsi que de Charlus et Dorea Potter, les parents du marié.

Lily sourit. Elle se souvenait de ce moment. La soirée était déjà bien entamée. Les invités profitaient du dîner confectionnait par le traiteur de la famille Potter. Comme l'exigeait la tradition, James et elle avaient ouvert la danse, bien vite suivis par leurs parents. Sirius était venu avec une vieille amie d'école, n'ayant pas encore rencontrer Heïlen. Remus était venu avec Natasha Stevens, une ancienne camarade de chambre de Lily avait qui il avait eu une liaison à l'époque. Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Slughorn avaient été conviés à la fête, ainsi que Hagrid, le garde chasse.

James avait fait venir ses anciens camarades de Quidditch. Une centaine de personnes furent invitées. Juste avant de couper le gâteau, Rose et Dorea, qui s'étaient très bien entendu lors des préparatifs du mariage, exigèrent une photo de famille. Remus se proposa de jouer les photographes et accepta l'appareil moldu qui lui avait tendu Henry tendit que Sirius s'occupait de celui magique de Dorea. Lily se trouvait à côté de ses beaux parents alors que James se tenait à côté des siens. Elle se souvenait à quel point elle était heureuse ce jour-là.

Et après quatre ans de mariage, Lily était encore habitait de ce même sentiment. Elle aimait James de tout son coeur et savait qu'il était l'homme avec qui elle finirait sa vie. Il lui avait fallut sept ans pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour lui. Sept longues années durant lesquelles il ne cessa de lui avouer son amour. Sept longues années qu'elle passa à lui dire non à chaque fois. Cela avait bien fait rire les garçons à l'époque.

Mais il avait fallut que James se blesse gravement lors du dernier match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne le détestait pas. Bien au contraire. Dès son réveil, elle lui avait avouer ce qu'elle ressentait et jamais elle n'avait vu James aussi heureux. Quelques jours plus tard, ils annonçaient officiellement leur relation devant toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

Et quatre mois après, en septembre 1977, elle devenait Lily Potter pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. James et elle s'installèrent bien vite dans un appartement, non loin de celui de Sirius et une certaine routine s'installa. Mais la veille de Noël, Henry et Rose Evans perdirent la vie dans un tragique accident de voiture. Un an après, à quelques jours de leur un an de mariage, Charlus et Dorea Potter moururent de la dragonocelle.

Elle et James eurent beaucoup de mal à supporter ces pertes. Mais grâce à l'aide de leurs amis, ils remontèrent la pente. Et à Noël 1979, Lily apprenait la bonne nouvelle à son mari. Ils allaient avoir un bébé.

Le 31 juillet 1980, Harry James vit le jour, comblant ainsi ses parents et refermant les cicatrices de leur coeur. Il fit le bonheur de tout le monde. Même le professeur de métamorphose ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le bébé était vraiment très beau. Lily était très fière de sa petite merveille.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette bulle de bonheur se brisait peu à peu. Un mage noir en avait après son bébé, simplement parce qu'il pensait qu'il était l'enfant d'une prophétie. James et Lily apprirent la nouvelle quelques semaines avant l'accouchement. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui leur annonça la nouvelle. Mais le directeur de l'école de magie n'était pas totalement sûr. Alors James et Lily prirent les précautions nécessaires.

Ils s'installèrent dans le manoir des Potter et leur cercle d'amis se resserra à un petit nombre. Remus et Sirius furent mis au courant de la situation mais n'apprirent pas l'existence de la prophétie. Peter fut lui aussi mis au courant. Rien ne se passa, jusqu'à il y a trois jours.

La jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie aussi trahie que ce jour-là. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Peter puisse leur faire ça. Il était fidèle à ses amis. Mais Lily savait que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était rien comparait à ce que devaient ressentir les garçons. Ils avaient toujours fais confiance au jeune homme et James avait failli placer la vie de son fils entre ses mains de traître. Même s'il ne le disait pas, elle savait que son mari se sentait très coupable. Et il s'en voudrait toujours, quel que soit l'issue de la bataille.

— Tata ! s'exclama Harry.

La voix de son fils sortit Lily de sa torpeur et elle s'empressa de rejoindre son garçon et Heïlen.

— Maman ! s'écria le petit garçon en courant vers elle.

Lily le réceptionna avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que Harry marchait, mais avec son côté aventurier, héritage de son père qui exaspéré Lily, il voulait souvent aller au delà de ses capacités. Mais il finissait toujours au sol.

— Adon .. souffla-t-il d'une voix malheureuse.

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son fils, identiques aux siens, et sourit doucement. Elle embrassa son petit front et Harry cala sa tête dans son cou. Heïlen lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Lily sourit seulement. La crise était passée.

— Alors c'était comment avec ta mère ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle rejoignit son amie sur le canapé pendant qu'Harry retournait jouer.

— Bien, répondit Heïlen manifestement contente de cette matinée avec sa mère. Nous avons longuement discuter et elle accepte de rencontrer Sirius. Mon père aussi.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle, se réjouit Lily.

— Oui, approuva Heïlen. Mais j'ai peur de la réaction de Sirius. Tu sais comment il réagit quand je parle de ma famille.

— Il a mûri, contra gentiment Lily. Il y a deux ans vous veniez juste de commencer votre relation et ce n'était pas sérieux. Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui.

Heïlen médita ses paroles avant de répondre.

— Tu as raison, finit-elle par dire. Mais je m'inquiète quand même. J'ai peur que cela ne lui fasse revivre de mauvais souvenirs ..

Lily comprit de quoi elle voulait parlée.

— Sirius a tourner la page depuis longtemps, la rassura-t-elle.

— Je sais. Mais ça m'angoisse quand même, soupira Heïlen.

— Je comprends, dit Lily. Lorsque James a rencontrer mes parents pour la première fois, je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Ce sont des moldus et avec eux je ne parlais pas souvent de magie. Mais ils ont compris qu'il m'aimait vraiment et ils l'ont accepter. Sirius t'aime Heïlen alors tout se passera bien.

— J'espère que tu as raison ... Je ne supporterais pas de choisir ...

* * *

[...]

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Albus Dumbledore pénétra dans le quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce n'était pas un endroit très accueillant mais la maison était assez grande pour accueillir tous les membres de l'organisation secrète lors des réunions. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma toutes les bougies qui éclairèrent instantanément la pièce. Il prit place au bout de la longue table de chêne.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant que les premiers membres ne fassent leur apparition. Ils avaient tous les traits tendus. Albus les salua tous avec chaleur. Chacun prit place autour de la table. Remus arriva à son tour et salua son ancien directeur d'un signe de tête. James et Lily ne pouvaient pas venir étant donner que le jeune homme passait encore une soirée à Ste Mangouste et Heïlen et Sirius s'occupaient d'Harry. Il était donc venu seul.

Il prit place près Kingsley et la réunion commença.

— Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, commença Dumbledore captant l'attention de tout le monde. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncez. Le 31 octobre, Voldemort et ses partisans ont attaqués le manoir des Potter. Les principaux concernés n'ont pas pu venir ce soir car James est à l'hôpital. N'ayez crainte, ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles.

Un soupir de soulagement secoua toute l'assistance. Dumbledore reprit son discours.

— Lily et le petit Harry sont également en bonne santé. Mais ce jour-là, les partisans de Voldemort ont attaqués d'autres membres de l'Ordre ...

Remus sentit son coeur s'accélérait dangereusement.

— Alice et Franck Londubat ont été attaqués par au moins trois Mangemort qualifiés, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix émue.

Des murmures choqués se firent entendre de toute part.

— Comment vont-ils ? demanda une vieille femme dont Remus ne connaissait pas le nom.

— D'après les médicomages, ils ont été attaqués à coup de Doloris, répondit tristement Dumbledore. Ils auraient tenter de résister à la douleur mais nous savons tous les dommages que cela apporte au cerveau.

Remus opina en retenant sa nausée. Lors de sa septième année, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait donné un cours assez poussé sur les Impardonnable, s'attardant sur les conséquences de ceux-ci sur les humains. Et Remus se souvenait parfaitement que lorsque la victime tentait de résisté, elle perdait ses capacités intellectuelles.

— Y a-t-il une chance qu'ils s'en sortent ? demanda quelqu'un dans la foule.

— Extérieurement, Alice et Franck Londubat ont l'apparence d'adultes de 24 ans. Mais à l'intérieur, ils ont l'intelligence d'un bébé de trois mois. Les médicomages ne connaissent aucun moyen pour les guérir.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la maison. Chacun encaissait les mauvaises nouvelles. De nombreuses femmes ne purent retenir leur larmes et les hommes n'en menaient pas large non plus. Remus se sentit encore plus mal en pensant à Heïlen. Comment lui annoncer l'état de santé de son cousin ?

— C'est Augusta Londubat qui les a découvert, le lendemain, continua Dumbledore. Le petit Neville va bien. Les médecins n'ont détecté aucune trace de sortilège dans son organisme.

— Pauvre petit ... souffla Fol-Oeil de sa voix grave.

Remus se souvint qu'il avait été l'instructeur puis le partenaire d'Alice lorsqu'elle était entrée chez les Auror.

— Nous n'avons malheureusement aucun moyen de découvrir qui a fait ça, se désola Dumbledore. Mais je vais envoyer quatre d'entre vous chez les Malfoy pour essayer d'en découvrir un peu plus. Comme je vous l'ai dis lors de la dernière réunion, il semblerait que Voldemort réside là-bas. Trois autres se rendront chez les Lestrange.

Remus se porta immédiatement volontaire. Il avait envie de venger ses amis et surtout le petit Neville. Il avait le même âge que Harry mais n'avait pas eu la chance du petit garçon. Mais le directeur de Poudlard ignora Remus avec superbe.

Alors que les équipes étaient constituées, Dumbledore annonça la fin de la réunion. Remus attendit que tous soient partis pour s'approcher du vieil homme.

— Je ne changerai pas d'avis, lança-t-il sans se retourner.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir choisi ? demanda simplement le jeune homme.

— Parce que ce n'est pas le bon moment, répondit Dumbledore.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-il.

— C'est pourtant simple, sourit doucement le vieil homme. C'est une mission dangereuse. Et tes amis ont encore besoin de toi.

Remus haussa des épaules mais n'insista pas. Dumbledore avait raison quelque part. Tant que James n'était pas sorti de Ste Mangouste, Lily avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'Harry. Alors lui, Heïlen et Sirius se relayaient en cas de besoin.

Il salua le directeur et quitta la maison. Une fois en dehors du périmètre de sécurité qui entourait l'endroit, il transplana chez Sirius.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, assise sur le perron du manoir de ses parents ? Plusieurs heures peut être. Elle avait perdue la notion du temps en quittant son appartement. Elle se souvenait seulement que Remus lui avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle, puis elle était partie, sans tenir compte de la vaine tentative de son amoureux pour la retenir. Elle avait simplement besoin d'être un peu seule pour digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Comment pouvait-on attaquer des sorciers, les meilleurs Auror de leur génération, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas partisans d'un mage noir ? Pourquoi eux ? Heïlen se doutait bien que Remus ne lui disait pas toute la vérité sur cette histoire, Sirius non plus, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait rien savoir.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la vie de Sirius et ses amis, elle vivait dans le secret et la peur. Bien sûr, elle avait dès le début été mise au courant de l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, dans lequel elle s'était engagée. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, elle le savait.

La sur-protection de Harry, Peter chez les Mangemort, l'attaque au manoir Potter et maintenant ça. Cette guerre allait tout simplement au-delà d'une guerre idéologique, elle le savait. Et Heïlen se doutait que ses amis étaient au premier rang, dans cette bataille. Sirius y comprit.

Ainsi que Franck et Alice. Qui avaient bien pu leur faire ça ? Et pourquoi avoir épargner Neville ? Elle aurait tellement aimé savoir ! Comprendre qui avait pu s'attaquer à son cousin et à sa famille. Elle voulait se venger. Elle se doutait bien sûr que c'était des Mangemort qui étaient derrière tout ça. Mais pourquoi ? Après les Potter, c'étaient au tour des Londubat. Et ce dans la même journée.

Le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon. L'air était frais, en ce début novembre et Heïlen frissonna. En partant précipitamment, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa cape. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pensé à rien. Elle voulait simplement s'isolée, évitée les regards tristes de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas besoin de pitié, surtout de leur part.

Alors elle était venue là. Personne ne savait où se trouvait le manoir de ses parents, mis à part son amoureux. Mais Sirius ne viendrait pas la chercher ici. Surtout pas si Ellen et Creon Prince s'y trouvaient également. Heïlen détestait cette situation. La tension qui régnait entre ses parents et l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas que cela la faisait souffrir ?

Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter et la jeune femme ferma les yeux, posant sa tête sur la rambarde d'escalier. Elle aimait le silence et la quiétude du matin. Lorsqu'elle et Franck avaient à peine six ans, leurs parents avaient commencé à les emmenés dans la forêt pour camper. Les adultes installaient les tentes magiques pendant que les enfants allaient jouer près du lac. Franck, Heïlen et sa soeur, Erin.

Elle avait tellement aimer ces moments en famille qui avaient continuer jusqu'à la fin de la scolarité de Franck à l'école de magie. Il était entré à l'école des Auror et quelques mois plus tard, son père mourait d'une maladie moldue. Augusta avait mis un terme à ces moments privilégiés et les Prince n'étaient pas retourner camper.

Deux ans plus tard, Heïlen terminait à son tour ses études, sortant major de sa promotion de la maison de Serdaigle. Elle n'avait pas continuer ses études. Elle avait trouvé un petit travail dans une librairie moldue jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Sirius.

Puis elle avait rencontrer ses amis à lui. Lily était enceinte de Harry à ce moment-là et elle et son mari vivaient déjà dans le manoir Potter. Elle avait du attendre plus d'un an avant de connaître le secret de Remus. Sirius avait estimé qu'elle était assez importante à ses yeux pour qu'elle puisse apprendre la vérité sur la lycanthropie du jeune homme.

La même année, Franck et Alice accueillaient leur petit garçon et le lendemain, Lily donna à son tour naissance à son fils. Heïlen n'avait jamais connu autant de bonheur. Elle vivait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle était la tante d'un adorable bébé. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par Neville.

Mais à présent, lorsqu'elle pensait au petit garçon, elle était envahit de tristesse. Comment allait-il comprendre que jamais plus il ne pourrait jouer avec son père ? Que jamais plus sa mère ne lui lirait d'histoire le soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme ? Neville avait à peine un an mais il possédait déjà un lourd fardeau. Heïlen se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance qu'Augusta fasse partie de sa vie.

En soupirant elle se leva. Elle allait devoir rentrée chez elle, affronté la vie et la souffrance qu'elle apportait. La guerre n'épargnait personne, elle venait d'en avoir la preuve. Elle se doutait que Sirius devait l'attendre à leur appartement. Il devait être inquiet qu'elle soit partie aussi longtemps, mais elle avait besoin de solitude. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à tout cela.

Après un dernier regard vers la maison de son enfance, elle transplana devant son immeuble, le coeur lourd. Montant lentement les marches, elle se retrouva dans la porte de son appartement. Depuis là, elle distinguait les voix de Sirius et James ainsi que celle de Lily par moment. Même si elle ne l'entendait pas, elle se doutait que Remus serait là. Il devait énormément s'en vouloir mais au fond, Heïlen préférait que ce soit lui qui lui annonce plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte, et le regretta aussitôt. Tous se levèrent pour l'accueillir, mais leur regard n'avait pas changé. Il était plein de tristesse, de colère mais surtout de pitié. Et elle ne supportait pas que ses amis la prennent en pitié.

Alors avec toute la dignité qu'elle avait, elle traversa le salon rapidement, prenant la direction de sa chambre. Une fois seule, elle laissa tomber le masque de l'indifférence et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus ..

Des coups timides à la porte se firent entendre et elle essuya sommairement ses joues. Par chance, elle se trouvait dos à l'entrée.

— Ma belle ... lança doucement Sirius.

— J'ai besoin d'être seule Sirius, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Sa voix mourut à la fin de sa phrase.

— Chérie .. tenta une nouvelle fois son amoureux.

— Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai besoin d'être seule ? dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voulait. Retourne voir tes amis et laisse-moi tranquille !

Pourtant le jeune homme ne se démonta pas et prit place près d'elle. Heïlen recula violemment sa main lorsque celle de son amoureux s'approcha. Elle se doutait qu'elle avait blessé Sirius mais elle ne voulait voir personne.

Le silence s'installa alors et Heïlen retint avec difficulté ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurée.

— Parle-moi Heïlen .. souffla doucement Sirius avec souffrance.

Elle se doutait qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'elle le tienne à l'écart de sa douleur. Ils étaient un couple et chacun se devait d'être là pour l'autre lorsque ça n'allait pas.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire Sirius, rétorqua-t-elle en fixant la fenêtre derrière laquelle le soleil se levait avec lenteur.

— Ma belle ... Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais je sais ce que tu ressens. Je suis là pour toi, tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

— Non ! cria-t-elle en se levant. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Tu n'as pas de famille !

Les yeux de Sirius devinrent noir. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé mais elle était trop en colère pour s'en vouloir. Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre !

— Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'exclama-t-il durement.

— Je veux que tu t'en aille Sirius. DEHORS ! hurla-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne faisait aucun mouvement.

Avec un dernier regard, le jeune homme quitta la pièce en claquant la porte avec violence. Heïlen se jeta alors sur son lit et laissa libre cours à sa souffrance.

ooooooOOoooooo

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre trois ! Dans celui-ci, l'histoire est un peu moins joyeuse, d'où le titre " **Le bonheur est éphémère** ".

Le lien entre Heïlen et Franck Londubat est inventé de toute pièce et non, la petite amie de Sirius n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Severus Rogue, dont le nom de jeune fille de sa mère était Prince, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Donnez-moi vos avis, c'est très important pour moi ! Si vous trouvez que ce début d'histoire va vite, c'est normal. Je mets les choses en place peu à peu, mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin que ça aille vite.

En espérant vous avoir séduit. Bonne journée ou soirée. HB.

**PS**: Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement les chapitres.


End file.
